I bruise easily
by lone saiyan woman
Summary: This is a songfic of how chichi feels when Goku leaves her for the cell games a lil sad Warning Slight lime GCC


Hey guys im always updating a story everyday lol, any who this is a one-shot of a songfic that I want to dedicate to chichi

It's called "I bruise easily" by Natasha Beddingfield, if you have heard the song is quite beautiful I think it relates to Chichi when Goku leaves for the cell games.

Disclaimer: If I owned it I would have made Fanfiction real and make them episodes but since that's not the case NOPE NOPE NOPITY, don't own the song I brise easily by Natasha Beddingfield either

I bruise easily

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

_My skin is like a map, of where my heart has been  
And I can't hide the marks, but it's not a negative thing  
So I let down my guard, drop my defences, down by my clothes  
I'm learning to fall, with no safety net, to cushion the blow_

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

He left me again, gone off to fight cell and has taken our baby boy with him, I lie in this bed contemplating all the bad things that he has done, running off to Namek and living me in the hospital, refusing to come back when we tried to wish him back with the Dragonballs, constantly fighting, involving my child in the conflict.

Yet I still lie here in the afterglow of our love making, not one tear falling, not yelling, not sad, no emotion present, I cannot feel, I cannot see, I even struggle for my breaths.

The silk quilts that lay on my naked body, seem to caress me as he does, just missing the rough touch of my husband, they tease me.

I rip them off, and start tearing them to shreds, I can't stand them, the smell of him, my nimble fingers make quick work of the bed sheets yet, as much as I want to cover up the fact that he has been here the proof is every where, pictures of him on the bedside, blue boxers discarded on the pale blue carpet, his power pole sits waiting on the lone chair in the corner.

I seethe why does he have to torment me; his processions seem to jeer at my inner turmoil, almost saying, "look your husband is gone, all you have is us worthless possessions".

I don't want them, he knows he is going to die, why didn't he just take them with him, erase us from his memory like he does me so often.

Yet last night, he love was never ending and I found my self again like so often relishing in it

: 2222222222222222222222222222222222222 

_I bruise easily, so be gentle when you handle me  
There's a mark you leave, like a love heart carved on a tree  
I bruise easily, can't scratch the surface without moving me  
Underneath I bruise easily, I bruise easily _

22222222222222222222222222222222222222

Flashback

_"Chichi sweet heart, come here"_

_Goku patted his lap softly, his loving gaze on his beautiful wife who was brushing her hair at the vanity, her normal nightly ritual._

_Chichi dropped her brush and proceeded to the bed where Goku was sitting, and placed her self on his lap, stoking his Golden bangs._

_"You need something Goku-sa," she giggled at his expression, she knew that mischievous grin anytime; his turquoise eyes twinkled as he gave her a knowing look._

_Goku then started stroking her hair and put his nose into her hair and deeply inhaled_

_"Chichi you don't know, what your scent does to me" he murmured_

_Goku then proceeded to trace his fingertips up and down her back and trailing zig-zaggy patterns through her black nightdress before, putting his hand underneath the nightgown to trace the patterns on her velvety skin._

_She gasped at the sudden contact, and looked up into his eyes expecting to see his mischievous " wanna fool around?" gaze but was met by such a serious gaze, lust hidden in the depths, of his unfamiliar eyes, Chichi knew Goku never regularly revealed emotions but his eyes burned her core she immediately recoiled from his touch suddenly burned._

_Goku instinctively wrapped his powerful arms round her in a gesture to comfort her troubled soul._

_"I'm so sorry"_

_She wasn't going to ask what he was sorry for, she dreaded it, he had been acting strangely all day, he for starters had sent Gohan away to Kami's lookout, to remain there, he had been helping her round the house with her chores and complementing her all day even though he already did complement her on a regular basis what he had been saying all day seemed so meaning filled, straight from the heart, it touched her._

Also when he wasn't trying to spray her with the liquid soap, he was just staring at her, and when she turned back on him he would just sigh and tell her nobody could compare to her beauty.

She couldn't stand the way he was looking at her now, so sad, she placed her lips unto his in an attempt to coax him into happiness.

He slowly responded to her prying tongue but gained his senses, and pulled lips off hers " Chichi we have to talk"

_2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222_

_I found your finger prints on a glass of wine  
Do you know your leaving them all over this heart of mine too  
If I never take this leap of faith I'll never know  
So I'm learning to fall with no safety net to cushion the blow_

_22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222_

_No she couldn't hear this talk, she started to trace her palms over his flawless muscles, stroking every crevice of his God like thighs trailing them up to his oncoming arousal, she grinned cat-like when she heard Goku moan her name in submission to his physical feelings, she felt blessed, she was his physical weakness and she was the only one who could appreciate and worship his perfect body._

_Her fingers slipped easily into his boxer's shorts and began working his shaft._

_He groaned and hissed at the contact as she felt his head loll on to her shoulder his breathing becoming erratic, his wiry mane caressing her forehead._

_She had him she thought until Goku snatched her hand roughly up and growled, she gasped in shock she never knew he had that much self control._

_Goku growling increased in tempo as he looked at her hand before he started to nip tantalisingly at each of her fingers and stopped._

_"Chichi, we still have to talk, we'll continue this after"_

_Chichi sighed, "Goku, I don't want to talk, can't we just leave that part" she purred, she had to use every trick in the book to avoid this._

_And to emphasise her point she straddled him and began to grind her hips against his straining arousal, she grinned again as his face contorted to one of pure bliss, she mentally laughed he was so easy, just push a few buttons and he would forget this talk._

_Goku seemed to move in rhythm, with her until he snatched her body up and stood up, holding her had arms length._

_She could see he looked tortured that he had to pull her away from his obviously painful arousal, but his face expressed determination and control, she would never know that he was using all his previous self control techniques, to control his heat and restrain himself from ripping off her clothes and taking her against the wall._

_"Chi stop please, this is important, I know why your doing this, you can't avoid this forever"_

_2222222222222222222222222222222222222222_

_I bruise easily, so be gentle when you handle me  
There's a mark you leave, like a love heart carved on a tree  
I bruise easily, can't scratch the surface without moving me  
Underneath I bruise easily, I bruise easily_

_222222222222222222222222222222222222222_

_Chichi automatically started struggling "Let go of me!" She screamed_

_Goku wrapped his arms round her struggling frame as she fought against him, she knew it was no use in fighting the world's strongest man and yet she fought_

_She fought for about 5 more minutes before she broke down in tears._

_"Shhhhhhhhhhhh" she heard his voice calming her, it brought her out of her self pitying state as she removed herself out of his arms and promptly slapped him on his cheek, the sound vibrated round the walls, the house may not of shook from the power but her powerful husband did, although it did not mar his tanned skin a reddish hue, Goku still rose his hand to the place as if it had been burnt._

_Chichi turned her back on him and proceeded to walk out of the room her husband's sturdy hand stopped her from leaving "Goku, just go, go to your friends, go to your battles, go to your enemies, but never come back to me, don't come back to your wife"_

_22222222222222222222222222222222222222_

_Anyone who, can touch you, can hurt you, or heal you  
Anyone who, can reach you, can love you, or leave you_

_So be gentle  
So be gentle  
So be gentle  
So be gentle_

_222222222222222222222222222222222222222_

_Chichi walked calmly down the stairs her foot steps lonely noise echoing down the staircase, the kitchen clean as ever, no dust present, yet she grabbed a dust cloth with a spray and went on to clean._

_Did she deserve this eternal pain, she rubbed furiously at the table, and she had always prided her self as an independent person, yet she had grown to depend on Goku._

_Not physically but emotionally, he was meant to value and take care of her heart as she did his, yet he always seems to stomp on it before fixing it yet each time it happens he loses a piece, did he not realise that she would eventually lose herself if he kept carelessly manhandling her heart._

_He will never understand, yet every time he comes back, she could never seem to fall harder for him, every time he would throw a grin her way or wink she would be swept off her feet and left a stuttering love sick fool, ever present blush and a constant string a burble coming out her mouth._

_She heard the creak of the stairs she couldn't look up, she was afraid she would become the lovesick fool again she will drive him away so he could go and stay the night with his lovely friends_

_"What are you here for, Goku! Go to Krillen I'm sure he is in need of friend right now" _

_She heard a grunt and a scratching of a chair being pulled out_

_She scoffed "Well go on run along the earth needs you, no wait Piccolo wants to spar, it should be easy you don't care for anyone in this house, apart from our son"_

_She felt his hand grasp her own, she was about to protest when she felt him move it towards his face she felt something wet, she couldn't stop herself from look up._

_222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222_

_I bruise easily, so be gentle when you handle me  
There's a mark you leave, like a love heart carved on a tree  
I bruise easily, can't scratch the surface without moving me  
Underneath I bruise easily, I bruise easily_

_2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222_

_He was crying, her handsome husband always happy, goofy grin in place, she had brought the strongest warrior of this dimension and the next to tears, they were still flowing yet Goku still held her hand there, he never attempted to wipe them away he wore them proudly._

_"Is this what you wanted to see Chichi, were you hoping to see me cry? Did you want break me? Because you have effortlessly"_

_She choked back her tears, her Goku was crying because of her_

_"All my enemies have wished that, they have wished me to break down and cry for them, Radittz, Vegeta, Freeza, The androids they want me to cry my pain and yet my own wife wishes that of me"_

_Chichi refused to meet his eyes, he grabbed her face and turned it to his own_

_She could see his anguish in his eyes, his pain and now suffering._

_"Do you doubt my love for you?"_

_Chichi did not answer she was too taken with his eyes never has she seen him so pained, even when he was suffering from the heart virus never had he look so defeated._

_"Not anymore"_

_222222222222222222222222222222222222222_

_I__bruise easily, so be gentle when you handle me  
There's a mark you leave, like a love heart carved on a tree  
I bruise easily, can't scratch the surface without moving me  
Underneath I bruise easily, I bruise easily_

_22222222222222222222222222222222222_

Flash back ended

I am jealous of the earth, I must share my husband with her yet I know that I have his heart, she only has his power, My Goku earths saviour, I know he is going, I knew yesterday would be the last time I can love him, but he has my heart so I would always be loving him where ever he goes.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

This really upset me I dunno y I wrote it, it rly has nearly brought me near 2 tears thinking bout it but o well any way it's a oneshot so review me wot u think ppl


End file.
